


手放開

by Lan_Mo



Category: NineZe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Mo/pseuds/Lan_Mo
Kudos: 7





	手放開

假矜持真騷受X假溫柔真腹黑攻

平行時空無呼呼。  
人物設定因劇情而改變。  
所以勿上升真人。  
以下正文。  
/

這期的狼人殺結尾讓邱鋒澤不是很開心。  
-  
對。因為他又吃醋了。  
小三賴牽了他狼人殺偶像兼男友的手阿！  
-  
「手放開！」邱鋒澤表面上看起來是因為螢幕西皮的節目效果而喊的這句，但這句卻是他的真心話。  
-  
他喊出的這句讓全場都笑了，字幕也配上了“不要碰我的零九”。  
-  
「不是，每次講話就趁機吃豆腐，什麼意思。」邱鋒澤又講了一句，小三賴又摸了陳零九一下，加上陳零九笑笑的面容，雖然知道是因為節目，但還是讓邱鋒澤更加生氣。  
-  
另一邊的陳零九。表面笑笑的，內心卻已經開始想幾百種哄人方法準備收工就去哄自家兔子求原諒了。  
-  
節目在來賓們的宣傳中結束了。  
-  
一收工。邱鋒澤便忙忙的道完別後，就走下台了。而陳零九也做了一樣的動作，也忙忙走下台了。  
-  
「什麼嘛…這麼開心…去跟他在一起阿…」為了不讓陳零九抓到，邱鋒澤快步的走向休息室拿了自己的東西後，跟經濟人交代完後，便跑出了電視台。  
-  
「哼…我都這樣了…陳零九是大笨蛋！…唔…」「說誰呢。」一個熟悉的懷抱，與自己愛的聲音同時出現，這讓邱鋒澤放下了心。  
-  
但邱鋒澤並沒有想原諒他，一句話也不說，用自己最大的力氣，離開了陳零九的懷抱。便跑遠了.  
-  
而陳零九想回家在處理這件事，所以他並沒有跑的太快，他一進家門，便聽浴室傳來水聲，不用想也知道，那是他家寶貝在洗澡。  
-  
陳零九坐在沙發上，等著自家寶貝出來。但他聽著那陣陣的水聲，想著那水流由邱鋒澤的頭髮流下，慢慢的往下，滑過那他所謂的“敏感帶”。腦袋不安分的想著一些東西，陳零九一臉覺得這很“正常”。  
-  
“喀”開門的聲響傳來，不外乎是邱鋒澤洗好澡了。陳零九也覺得要解決這件事了。  
-  
「過來。」低低的嗓音命令著那剛沐浴好的人兒，但那位人兒卻不賞臉的頭也不回聲也不應的走了。  
-  
「陳零九放我下來！啊啊啊啊！放開！」陳零九早就料到會發生這種事，便長腿一跨，把邱鋒澤扛到了肩上，走進了房間。  
-  
「啊！陳零九你幹嘛！」被丟在的床上的邱鋒澤微瞪著這壓在自己身上的人。似乎感覺到接下來要發生些什麼了。  
-  
「我知道你在生氣，也知道你在生什麼氣，但我們不能好好講嗎？既然你不能跟我好好講，那就別怪我以暴力進行。」最後一句陳零九微微俯身，靠在邱鋒澤的耳旁用低沉的嗓音道。因為他知道，邱鋒澤很吃這套。  
-  
「喔？那…狼人殺偶像對我…會怎麼進行你的暴力呢？」陳零九剛才的低音撩撥，讓原本就已經消氣的邱鋒澤的——假矜持全部不見了。兩條白白的大腿自動環上身上人的腰上，似乎在等待著陳零九的動作。  
-  
「怎麼，撩撥你幾下就受不了啦？你以為我不知道你已經氣消了嗎。嗯？」手覆上其中一條大腿，輕輕的撫摸著。俯下身，霸道的吻住人兒的嘴。  
-  
「唔…嗯…哈…哈…你…」邱鋒澤被吻的喘不過氣，只能拍拍陳零九的胸膛意示自己不行了。當陳零九離開人兒的唇瓣，人兒便大口大口的吸取氧氣。  
-  
「用鼻子阿，教過多少邊了。」陳零九用食指和中指之間的空隙捏了捏邱鋒澤的鼻子。  
-  
「唔…我就不會嘛…所以才要讓樓剛教阿…」邱鋒澤突然坐起身，騎乘式，一個還不錯的體位。  
-  
「樓剛~你什麼時候才要開始…」奶奶的萌音句句戳到陳零九的心頭。他便開始了他的動作。  
-  
此時的邱鋒澤呈大字形的被綁在床上，罩著眼的眼罩也早已沾滿了淚液，嘴裡被塞著口塞，嘴巴旁流下一些唾液，那後穴深處塞著一顆跳蛋，男人又往裡塞一根按摩棒，小穴時而吞吐著，屁股還微微的震動，蜜液隨著那兩條白嫩嫩的大腿流下，看上去好不色情。  
-  
“喀喀喀…”陳零九面對這種景色，一般時候他早已撲上去將邱鋒澤吃乾抹靜了，但今天卻反常的沒有，只是坐在一旁把玩自己手上的蝴蝶刀，發出那令人恐懼的聲音。「寶貝。期待接下來嗎。」陳零九一邊把玩著刀，一邊走向床邊，俯下身在邱鋒澤耳邊低音道。  
-  
陳零九跨坐在邱鋒澤身上，他把人兒的口塞拿掉，或許是想聽他求饒的聲音吧。男人手上的刀，從人兒脖子慢慢的移動，到乳首時，男人用刀輕輕的刮了刮，人兒因眼被罩著，其他感官瞬間放大，惹的他不斷跟陳零九說著不要。  
-  
男人聞言。便把蝴蝶刀往下一丟，金屬材質的物品，與堅硬的地面一同發出清脆的聲響，讓邱鋒澤的身子不禁抖了一下。男人也把按摩棒與跳蛋從後穴拿出了，這個舉動讓邱鋒澤有點不滿。“嚓”一陣亮光突出，男人用著打火機點燃了蠟燭，讓蠟油一滴一滴的滴在人兒身上。  
-  
「嗯…零九…痛…」邱鋒澤對身上人發出了不滿，但陳零九像沒聽到似的，先將人兒的眼罩拆開，再往人兒後穴滴了幾滴蠟油。男人起身，手上握著一條鞭子，往人兒身上一次一次的鞭去。邱鋒澤受虐後的表情，面色潮紅，眼裡帶點淚水，讓眼睛變的水汪汪的，因張大嘴呼吸，而顧不太及吞口水，因此讓嘴旁有了一些唾液。這副景象並沒有人陳零九心軟，還更加激起了他的性虐慾。  
-  
「零九…不要了…給我好不好…樓剛拜託…」人兒開起向男人求饒，兩條腿張的越來越開，屁股抬的越來越高，因為他的後穴真的癢的受不了了阿…  
-  
「這是你說的。」陳零九脫下身下的衣物後，便大力的插進人兒後穴最深處，開始大力的深頂，因為陳零九很熟悉邱鋒澤的身子，所以一下就找到了人兒到敏感點。每一下都剛好擦過敏感點，不好好的頂撞那點，卻都是微微的擦過，這個舉動讓邱鋒澤忍的很難受。  
-  
「嗯阿…零九…哈…那裡…頂那裡好不好…嗯…」陳零九聞言。便開始持續撞擊那點，讓邱鋒澤爽到出口就是淫蕩話語。  
-  
「嗯…樓剛好棒…哈…那裡…對…嗯慢…好爽…嗯哼…樓剛肏我…哈…嗯…」邱鋒澤射出來的精液有些灑到陳零九的衣服上，這讓陳零九勾起嘴角笑了一下便道。「樓頗怎麼那麼快呢…這樣不行阿…放鬆。」陳零九緩慢的動起來，那緊緻的內壁把陳零九夾的也差點射出來。  
-  
「呼…鋒澤…」無法在忍受的陳零九高速動了起來，每一下都頂到最深處，每一下也都頂撞著那讓邱鋒澤欲仙欲死，舒服到極點的敏感點。  
-  
「樓剛…給我…還要…啊…」陳零九坐著最後的衝刺，在最深處的地方喂了邱鋒澤下面的小嘴一泡濃精。  
-  
「鋒澤乖，我們去洗澡」陳零九從後穴抽出半軟的性器，公主抱抱起邱鋒澤，雖然說是洗澡，但浴室裡的某些聲音卻蓋過了水聲…  
-


End file.
